Don't hold your breath
by JimmM
Summary: 7 morts et une enquête commune. [MYSTRADE]
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une courte histoire en deux ou trois parties (cela dépendra de mon humeur mais aussi de vos retours!). On se retrouve en bas pour plus d'info !**

**Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

Il claqua la porte et se retourna lentement.

« - Es-tu obligé de claquer la porte à chaque fois, Gregory ?

\- Est-ce que toi tu pourrais être là de temps en temps ?, s'énerva le policier. »

Si l'inspecteur avait fait attention, il aurait pu voir la pointe de douleur qui surgit dans les yeux de Mycroft. Mais il n'en pouvait plus et cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

« - Je fais au mieux, reprit l'homme du Gouvernement plus calmement.

\- Je me fiche de tes cadeaux ou de tes lettres, tu n'es jamais là.

\- Je suis revenu…

\- Deux jours en quatre mois ? Et comment notre relation est-elle censée survivre à cela alors que tu ne décroches jamais ?, le coupa l'inspecteur, furieux. »

Mycroft ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le lit.

« - Elle n'y survit pas. »

Le policier manqua de s'étrangler et bégaya une réponse inaudible. Mycroft se leva et sortit de la chambre sans lui adresser un regard.

« - Tu peux t'en aller à présent. »

Lestrade le suivit dans le couloir, hagard.

« - Tu me traites comme un de tes rendez-vous ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Tu sais où est la sortie. »

Mycroft entra dans une pièce et ferma la porte à clé. Et tandis que la serrure émettait son cliquetis régulier, l'inspecteur Lestrade entendit son cœur se briser.

.

Il arriva tôt au Yard le lendemain matin, en fait, à quatre heures il en était déjà à son premier café. Il était presque huit heures lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Le crime ne prend ni vacances ni grasse matinée.

La scène de crime était entourée de voitures de police, gyrophares éclatant dans l'aurore du matin. On souleva le ruban jaune « DO NOT CROSS - POLICE » et il passa dessous, accompagné du sergent Donovan. On ne lui avait pas dit qui était la victime au téléphone mais il le reconnu : il avait travaillé avec lui sur une affaire de vol. C'était un jeune policier qui était sorti de l'école de police deux ans auparavant et qui avait fait ses preuves. Il avait été abattu d'une balle dans la tête. L'inspecteur passa ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués de toutes ces horreurs et releva la tête avant d'étudier le corps rigide du policier.

« - Un témoin ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Une femme faisant son jogging l'a vu s'effondrer puis a appelé les secours, répondit un agent qui faisait dos à la scène.

\- Finsbury Park est généralement vide à cette heure. Surtout de ce côté. Les gens sont plus nombreux de l'autre côté de l'eau, près du café, continua Donovan. »

Lestrade observa les environs. Le corps avait été découvert près de l'eau. Si la joggeuse était passée plus tard on aurait retrouvé son corps que très tardivement, le coin étant entouré de bosquets. Il fit un signe de tête au policier pour le remercier et se baissa pour étudier plus précisément la victime.

« - Chef, y'en a un autre, lui dit Donovan. »

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue plusieurs longues minutes d'embouteillages plus tard. L'autre corps avait été retrouvé dans la Tamise, cela faisait une scène de crime de moins à étudier, et une de plus à trouver. Molly leur donna deux dossiers.

« - Ce sont les compte-rendus préliminaires. Le premier corps, et par premier je veux dire celui trouvé, même si je me doute que ce doit être le second parce que…

\- Faites vite, la coupa Donovan.

\- Oui, enfin, il s'appelait Allen Clegg. Le second était Marcus Pierce. C'était également un policier.

\- Génial, un tueur de flics, releva Donovan en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour lorsqu'il le vit. Il s'avança sans regarder le policier et l'inspecteur sortit directement de la morgue sans attendre son second. Ils s'assirent dans la voiture et repartir en silence vers le Yard.

Assit à son bureau, il se massait les temps dans l'espoir de se souvenir où il avait déjà croisé ce sergent Pierce. Il allait abandonner et attaquer son neuvième café de la journée lorsqu'il s'en souvint : lors de la saisie de drogue de l'an dernier. C'est lui qui l'avait mis en relation avec l'indic qui avait balancé tout une partie de la mafia mexicaine qui faisait venir illégalement de l'héroïne pure à Londres, pouvant ainsi redistribuer dans toute l'Europe. Le Brexit aurait peut-être comme avantage une baisse des trafics. Et encore, l'inspecteur Lestrade n'en était pas réellement sûr. Il avalait son café lorsque son écran d'ordinateur s'alluma et fit apparaître des séries de nombre à une vitesse folle. Quand l'écran redevint noir, il appuya sur une des touches du clavier. Sans succès. Il essaya de le rallumer, ce qui fut un échec. Comme les multiples tentatives qui suivirent.

« - Oh, bordel. »

Il reposa sa tasse en poussant un long soupir. La journée allait être longue.

Il resta au Yard cette nuit-là. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était pas retourné à son appartement et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir non plus, et même si c'était le cas, il n'y serait pas arrivé. Il releva les yeux vers la caméra qui avait été installée dans son bureau suite aux événements du 27 octobre*. Il ne savait pas s'il le regardait, mais se leva pour la couvrir quand même. Il n'avait aucune envie de se sentir surveillé. Il ouvrit la toute petite fenêtre de son bureau, qui se situait derrière sa chaise. Il pouvait voir Londres complètement éveillée à cette heure tardive de la nuit et alluma une cigarette. Il l'avait fait machinalement. Il se sentait revenu à ces mois précédents le divorce. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait si longtemps que cela s'était passé. Parce que beaucoup de choses s'était passées. Mycroft était passé. Mais aussi parti. Il écrasa son mégot avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se concentrer sur son dossier en cours.

Sally Donovan passa sa tête à travers la porte du bureau de Lestrade à huit heures et quart. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, occupé à écrire sur un tableau blanc. Elle toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence et quand Lestrade se retourna, elle désigna la caméra. Le policier soupira et retira l'écharpe qu'il avait accroché par-dessus.

« - Vous avez une piste on dirait, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui. »

Il continua d'écrire et Donovan du toussoter une seconde fois pour l'encourager à continuer.

« - Désolé, reprit Lestrade en passant sa main dans ses cheveux complètement décoiffés. En six mois sept policiers sont morts. Clegg et Pierce, mais aussi White, Carroll, Woodsen, Sparks et Fring, énuméra-t-il en désignant une photo à chaque nom. J'ai examiné le rapport d'autopsie pour chacun d'eux.

\- Et ?

\- Et ils ont tous été assassiné. Enfin, je crois.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui.

\- Et par qui ?

\- C'est une excellente question.

\- Et pourquoi ces sept-là ?

\- Ils faisaient tous parti d'une équipe formée pour démembrer une branche de la mafia mexicaine. Ils ont réussi à intercepter 67kg d'héroïne pure en direction de la Norvège et arrêté les trois quarts des trafiquants.

\- Vous êtes calé sur ce sujet, chef, siffla Donovan d'un air admiratif.

\- C'est parce que j'en faisais parti. Et maintenant, vous connaissez le nom de votre prochain cadavre. »

Il tapota du doigt sa propre photo sur le tableau.

.

*je publierai prochainement l'OS s'intitulant « 27 octobre » expliquant cette petite référence :))

.

.

**J'espère que cette première petite partie vous a plu ! J'ai déjà écrit la suite, donc vous l'aurez, ne vous en faite pas pour ça. Je suis désolée pour les fautes (qui vont me sauter aux yeux lorsque je vais me relire dans trois jours pour essayer de me rappeler l'intrigue parce que je l'aurais aussitôt oubliée :(( ), j'essaie de faire au mieux, mais il est une heure du mat' et je me suis forcée à finir d'écrire avant de publier sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu la fin.**

**Les plus doués auront reconnu les noms des morts comme des personnages de série. Que des personnages que je n'aime vraiment pas en somme.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus sur l'histoire, il n'y a pas vraiment de mystrade pour l'instant, ce sera surtout dans le chap2 voire 3 si vous êtes très persuasifs…**

**Merci de votre lecture jusqu'au bout et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !**

**XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le publier, il faut avouer que je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à écrire cette fic en entier et d'une seule traite !**

**Bonne lecture :))**

.

.

« - Dites-moi chef, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?, demanda Donovan, nerveuse.

\- Si vous en avez une meilleure…, lui répondit Lestrade. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de le laisser sortir du van. Ils avaient mis deux jours à organiser ce plan. Il devait servir d'appât, et lorsque le tueur se serait approché d'un peu trop près, ses hommes n'auraient qu'à le maîtriser et les équipes en place sur les docks arrêteraient le reste de la bande. Il frissonna et se frotta les mains. Avec toute cette agitation, il n'avait même pas repensé à l'autre nuit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être pris au sérieux, et ça le rendait malade. Il avançait doucement dans le parc, dans le périmètre accordé à leur piège. Il faisait nuit et l'obscurité était totale entre les lampadaires qui éclairaient le chemin longeant les grandes étendues d'herbe. Tout en admirant les lumières de la ville au loin, il se demanda si Mycroft était au courant. Évidemment que oui, c'était son supérieur, même si très haut au-dessus de lui. Mais peut-être ne s'y était-il pas intéressé. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée en même temps qu'une prise autour de son cou. Autour de son cou ? Il ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya de se retourner sans y parvenir. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et il donna toutes ses dernières forces dans son coup de coude qui parti dans le vide. Voilà, c'était comme ça qu'il allait finir. Mais que faisaient les équipes de surveillance ? Il sentit son corps convulser à la recherche d'air et ses yeux se fermer. Ses doigts glissèrent de la corde qui avait pénétré dans la chaire de son coup et se laissa tomber à terre. Son corps s'écrasa contre le goudron froid et sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais arrivait à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui comme s'il était loin, très loin de tout. Il entendait des voix, des cris, des pleurs, mais aussi des rires. Il se perdait dans ce mélange de sons. L'air qu'il inspirait lui déchirait les poumons, au point où il essaya d'arrêter de respirer un instant, tentative qui fut vaine lorsqu'il sentit une grosse bouffée d'oxygène lui être insufflée par un masque, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Donc il était en vie. Sa première pensée – cohérente – fut de se demander si Mycroft savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Et s'il allait venir. La première réponse était oui, et la seconde non. Lestrade connaissait le principe des questions rhétoriques, mais n'en avait jamais formulé de si douloureuses. Parce que s'il ne venait pas pourquoi restait-il là ? Il sentit ses yeux partir en arrière et sa respiration se couper brutalement, avant de se perdre dans une vague de chaleur.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il avait encore envie de dormir, mais le sommeil le quittait pas à pas, remplacé par le bruit incessant des machines. Alors on ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser mourir. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée et ses yeux pleuraient, ce qui devait être une réaction normale à tout ça. C'est comme ça qu'il appelait ces événements. « Ça ». Il bougea légèrement la tête et entendit quelqu'un bouger dans le fond de la pièce. Son corps se serra en pensant qu'il était tout de même venu.

« - Bougez pas chef, vous êtes à peine entier, lui dit doucement une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme celle de Donovan. »

Il essaya de parler mais rien ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres, juste des sifflements. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées.

« - Paniquez pas, vous retrouverez votre voix. Vos cordes vocales ont été sérieusement endommagées mais les médecins ont dit que ça devrait aller, continua Donovan. »

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de dire quelque chose mais abandonna après plusieurs tentatives. Il voulait lui demander s'il était là, s'il était passé. Sa vue s'était éclaircie et il distinguait une silhouette encore un peu floue.

« - Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eh bien vous nous avez fait sacrément peur. Le type vous a attrapé entre deux lampadaires, le temps qu'on agisse vous gisiez inconscient sur le sol. On a arrêté le type qui a essayé de vous zigouiller, après quoi on a arrêté quinze types sur les docks. Pas mal non ? »

Il cligna des yeux pour signifier que oui et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit alors que le sergent Donovan quittait la pièce.

Il se réveilla une seconde fois en pleine nuit. Les machines émettaient un son légèrement moins fort et il faisait noir, alors que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il tourna lentement la tête et c'est alors qu'il la sentit. Elle tenait sa main tout doucement, comme si c'était une petite chose fragile qui pouvait se briser à tout instant. Il essaya de serrer sa main dans la sienne, mais sans succès.

« - Ton cerveau a été longtemps coupé dioxygène, ça va prendre du temps, murmura-t-il. »

Le cœur de l'inspecteur se serra lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix beaucoup trop grave et douce pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

« - Je suis navré, Gregory. De ça et de ce qu'il s'est pas passé avant, continua-t-il. Je comprends qu'après ça nous ne nous côtoyons plus. »

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de sourire tant bien que mal.

« - Ton sourire est assez effrayant mais je prends ça pour une contradiction, reprit-il. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de poursuivre :

« - Oui je reste. Nous devrons cependant reprendre cette discussion lorsque tu auras récupérer toute ta voix. »

Lestrade lui répondit en serrant légèrement sa main. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, l'un franchement et l'autre plus discrètement. Il était venu, finalement.

.

.

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à un happy end. Cependant, j'avais amorcé une suite, assez courte parce que finalement c'est la « confrontation » (ahlala!). Je ne sais pas encore si elle vaut le coup d'être publiée. Dites-moi si vous aimeriez une petite suite ou non. :))**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, merci de m'avoir lue ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! ;)**

**XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello theeere, voici le dernier petit chapitre de cette courte fic'. Je la poste aujourd'hui, dites-vous que c'est un cadeau de noël un peu en avance.**

**Bonne lecture :))**

.

.

Il faisait face au plateau-repas de l'hôpital, sa fourchette plantée dans un morceau de carotte.

« - Mange-la, soupira Mycroft en levant les yeux au ciel. »

L'inspecteur lui envoya un regard noir avant de le refixer sur le bout de carotte. Le politicien roula des yeux et le policier lui envoya dessus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se reprit :

« - Quel âge as-tu ? »

Lestrade haussa les épaules et pris un deuxième bout de carotte au bout de sa fourchette.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois rester ici, bougonna-t-il. »

Sa voix était faible et rouillée, emplie d'air.

« - Je ne sais pas, oh tiens, peut-être parce que tu as failli mourir deux fois !

\- Mycroft.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois toujours en première ligne comme ça, je pourrais te faire gravir deux ou trois échelon histoire de…

\- Et moi je déteste te voir trois jours tous les deux mois, mais c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, le boulot avant tout. »

Lestrade laissa retomber sa fourchette qui émit un bruit clair sur le bord de l'assiette. Mycroft se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la chaise.

« - Même pas un grade ? »

Lestrade lui envoya un deuxième bout de carotte.

« - Gregory, tu sais que tes impôts financent ces carottes ?

\- Et les tiens ?

\- Je ne paie pas d'impôts.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Le politicien se rapprocha un peu plus du policier qui replantait sa fourchette dans un énième bout de carotte.

« - Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- De ?

\- Nous.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Gregory, n'essaie pas d'éviter les choses. Notre histoire n'était peut-être pas faite pour durer. »

Lestrade releva les yeux vers lui. Il savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette discussion mais ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pris cette tournure.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu dises ce genre de choses ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de résoudre le problème comme tout le monde ? Essayer de faire les choses normalement ? »

Il s'était redressé tout en parlant et était à présent assit sur le lit, le dos droit. Position qui le fit grimacer dans la seconde et Mycroft se précipita pour l'aider à se recoucher.

« - Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas très crédible mais règle le problème normalement avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Le politicien le fixa longuement du regard avant de se rassoir.

« - On pourrait par exemple, je ne sais pas, avoir une date fixe chaque mois où on se retrouve ensemble et…

\- Si je te donne deux week-ends de congés payés à passer avec moi ?

\- J'arrêterai sûrement de dire du mal de ma hiérarchie.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, reprit-il en souriant. Est-ce que tu restes ce soir ?

\- Si tu m'invites, oui.

\- Je t'invite alors.

\- Drôle de rendez-vous.

\- En effet. »

Lestrade envoya rouler ses carottes maintenant froides à l'autre bout de l'assiette.

« - Et mange tes carottes, s'exaspéra Mycroft. »

.

.

**Boooon je suis un peu déçue de moi-même pour cette fin mais comptez-la ou non ! Excusez les dernières fautes, et aussi, dans le chapitre précédent c'est bien de l'oxygène et non du dioxygène ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là, passez de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année, je reviens en 2020 avec des nouveautés hehe !**

**XOXO**

**-JimmM**


End file.
